The boy who's changed him
by ML-TheMaster
Summary: Tom Oakley has changed in six months. He knows it. Tom's thoughts whilst William is away from Little Weirwold.
1. Chapter One

Hello there – It's been quite a while since I posted to the FanFiction site but having seen the play – retelling this wonderful story – I've been inspired to do some more Fanfics surrounding Goodnight Mr Tom.

It's written in Tom's point of view. - Hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer – Characters belong to Michelle Magorian!**

 **Chapter One**

He's just got back from the station and as the door closes he's reminded of the day - forty years before when he buried Rachel and the baby. He remembers coming back to that cottage, alone, lonliness looming. No one to share the house with.

For most of the time since then he'd felt fine. He never got no bother from anyone. He never really went out unless he had to. It had been fine. But then, six months ago, things changed. He has changed. He knows it.

He'd tried to remain cheerful after he had told the boy about the letter from his mother. The poor lad. William had come bouncing in – He was so full of excitement. What news to come back to eh? As he had told him, he knew William was devastated. Now he's on his own again he can finally admit to himself – so is he.

They'd not had long to get William ready. The letter arrived yesterday and he was getting the train home that morning. It seems so sudden.

He smiles as he thinks of the lad, arriving all thin, timid and terrified. The poor soul that arrived on his doorstep couldn't be more different than the boy he's become. The country air has done him some good. He wonders if William had ever been happy before he came to Little Weirwold. He's come out of his shell. Made friends, just like a nine year old boy should.

The evening draws on slowly. He watches the clock almost continuously. William should be home by now. Back on his old ground. He wonders what the boys mother is like? But he doesn't think of her for long. No cards for the boy's birthday. No greetings at Christmas, just one letter when he got here and another taking him back. What sort of life have they had together? He wonders. Just the two of them.

He goes to bed early that night after hearing the ten o'clock news update on the wireless. He knows it's far too early for him but he wants to get the day over and done with. Sammy's already settled down. He's noticed him glancing up at the loft trap door.

"He's not here Samuel" he tells the dog. Samuel runs over to try and give him a hug. It's as if the dog's trying to lift his spirits.

As he climbs into bed he thinks of the last thing William said to him before the train left the station.

"I'll miss you" William had told him.

"I'll miss you too" he admits to himself before he nods off to sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

Thanks to all who have read it so far – hope you're enjoying it. Here's the next installment.

 **Disclaimer – Characters belong to Michelle Magorian!**

 **Chapter Two**

 **The weeks pass slowly. For him its almost as if the world has become a little darker in not having anyone to share the house with. He hasn't heard a thing from the boy. Four weeks and not a single letter or message.**

 **He'd not expected to hear from William straight away. He know that the boy would be doing some chores for his mother whilst she got over what ever the matter was with her. But he knew William would write back to him. Wouldn't he?**

 **Young Zach has popped around a few times each week. Wanting, hoping to hear from him that his friend was alright. He knows that Zach and the lad have become good pals. And the Lord knows William needed one.**

 **Since the third week passed, he's listened to the nightly news updates to hear of any bombings in London. It's almost unmissable now – like a serial when you just need to know what happens next. All the time he listens closely to the places which have been badly hit. Thankfully he's not heard Deppettforrard or wherever William's come from. God knows how he'd feel if they mentioned that the boys home town had been hit.**

 **Four weeks have passed now without a single message or letter from William and though he doesn't want to admit it, he's starting to grow concerned. The boy promised that he would write to him soon. Update him on how things were at home. It doesn't seem right that he wouldn't send a message.**

 **Whenever he sees the postman, he allows himself a brief lift. Perhaps today will be the day he hears something. Reality hits when he sees Matthew Parfitt shake his head sadly. "Sorry Tom" Matthew says.**

" **I hope the boys alright" he admits to Sammy who can always tell if something is bothering him. He always has. There's never a time without a reassuring nudge from his faithful companion.**

 **Zach arrives around twenty minutes later. Tom's glad to see the friendly face. He's always upbeat. Always smiling. He's the one who's helped William find his confidence – his new side."**

" **Any news Mr Oakley?"**

" **Fraid not Zach" he replies, shaking his head. "You've not heard anything?"**

 **Zach shakes his head. "I sent him another letter yesterday."**

" **Well" he replies, "I'm sure William will be glad to receive them. Would you like a lemonade?"**

 **Zach nods gratefully and goes to greet Samuel. The old dog enjoys the boy's attention.**

" **He will be alright, wont he? Mr Oakley" he can see the concern on Zach's face.**

" **Of course he will" he tries to reassure. He knows he's trying to convince more than Zach. He's trying to convince himself as well. "His mother hasn't been too well. I'm sure that he'll write back when gets the chance too.**

 **He's relieved to see Zach smile.**

" **And what's more, I'm sure he'll remember too everytime he gets one of your letters."**

" **OK" Zach smiles. "Thanks for the lemonade Mr Oakley."**

" **No problem, and you come round whenever you like" he says as he waves Zach off.**

 **It's whilst he does this that he thinks of Zach's question earlier. He's unable to put it out of his mind.**

" **He will be alright, wont he? Mr Oakley."**


	3. Chapter Three

Many thanks to those who've read chapters one and two. Hope you're still enjoying it as much as I am writing it – as with the first two chapters it's written from Tom's point of view. – ML :)

 **Disclaimer – Characters belong to Michelle Magorian!**

 **Chapter Three**

 **He tries to fill his afternoon in by doing some gardening. Digging. Planting. There's little to do really – it's just something that he can fill his time with. Something to occupy his mind. In his head, he keeps replying Zach's question, over and over again.**

 **He'd been trying to convince himself as well as Zach. That's what you do to children isn't it? Reassure them that everything is going to be ok. Nothing is going to happen to them etc. But he knows that Zach is clever enough to see through much of that. Perhaps its he himself who he's trying to convince more than anyone.**

 **As he digs deeper into the soil, the blade comes across something he hadn't expected to find. Something he'd never considered. He tries to push the blade down harder, to try and force his way through it. Whatever is buried in that soil won't let him through however.**

 **He freezes when having after rustling through with his fingers he comes across a thin piece of leather inside the soil.**

 **The Belt.**

 **His mind races back to those few days William had spent in Little Weirwold. He can still remember noticing all of the bumps and bruises all over the poor lad's body. - A sense worry is growing in his mind. He thinks of the boys mother as he stares at the belt now dirty after six months in the soil. Surely she wouldn't be using this on him?**

 **The panic is now growing in his mind. What was the woman like? The letter she'd sent him made it sound as if he was little hell-raiser. The boy it seemed was terrified of people when he arrived. Had she made the boy like this? William had never caused him any bother. Not a sign of trouble.**

 **He goes for a walk shortly afterwards with Samuel. He's trying to keep William and more importantly the belt out of his mind. His mind is racing now. He's thinking of all sorts. After what Zach said earlier on, he's genuinely asking himself 'is William alright?' - is the mother alright? He doesn't want to admit it but something in his head tells him that all is not well.**

 **The sight of a train at the station draws him in closer. He notices that there is a train to London the following evening.**


	4. Chapter Four

Many thanks to the readers of the latest chapter Hope all are still enjoying it. . – ML :)

 **Disclaimer – Characters belong to Michelle Magorian!**

 **Chapter Four**

He's woken up at three in the morning by the sound of William screaming. It's only when he sits up and realises that he's alone at home that it has been a nightmare. The scream had sounded so real. As if he had heard it coming from the lad's room upstairs.

He hasn't slept well all evening. The last thing he had heard on the wireless from the 10pm bulletin was that there had been some serious damage in the East End. In his mind he tries to think of where the boy's from. He knows the name of the place but he has no idea of where it is in London. The sense of worry that all is not right with the boy continues to grow. What if 'Depetteforrard' or whatever it's in the East End? What if something has happened to the boy? He shakes his head. The worst case scenarios don't bear thinking about.

He's woken up near enough every half an hour – that scream from the lad though is the final jolt.

By the time he gets up at half past three for the fire duty, he's already half made up his mind. He knows that he's got to go and find William himself. See that everything's ok. Perhaps then he might be able to sleep a little easier at night.

He completes his three hour Fire duty having had a good chat with Herbert Pullett who he'd relieved a good twenty minutes early. Once he's done he makes his way towards Alice Fletcher's house. She's his next-door neighbour and from the moment the boy went back, she's noticed he's been different. Not the way he was before the boy arrived, but certainly the spark's dampened a bit.

When he walks through her front door, she can almost guess he's worried about something.

"Tom?" she asks, "Tom is everything ok?"

He sits in a chair, not sure on how to respond.

"Is it something to do with William?" she asks. She's growing more concerned herself now. "

"Kind of" he admits. "I woke up last night thinking I could hear him screaming."

"Do you think he's ok?" Alice can see the anxiety in Tom's face.

"I'm not sure he admits."

"Them trains to London run today don't they?" he asks as Mrs Fletcher brings him over a cup of sweet tea.

Alice nods, "Yes, why?"

"I've got a good mind to go to London myself – find the boy, see that he's well like."

He spots the genuine look of worry on Alice's face.

"Tom are you sure?" she asks. He appreciates her concern. "You've never been to London before."

He nods, "I just think that if I can find William, and know that everything's alright with him then I'll be able to settle a bit easier at night, knowing he's ok.

Alice doesn't try to change his mind. She knows that she probably wouldn't be able to if she tried. "Take care" she tells him as he leaves the house. "I'll send the boys around to keep an eye on the house whilst your away".

He smiles gratefully before she interrupts him on the way out of the gate.

"Tom" she calls out.

He turns around.

"I hope you find him."


	5. Chapter Five

Many thanks to the readers of the latest chapter Hope all are still enjoying it. . – ML :)

 **Disclaimer – Characters belong to Michelle Magorian!**

 **Chapter Five**

It's ten o'clock at night when the train slowly pulls into Paddington station. He's told the Doctor and Nance Little where he's going but has sworn them to secrecy on telling young Zach. He hasn't got a clue as to what he will find, and the idea of going home to share terrible news fills him with dread.

As he makes his through the station he's warned by a few people about Sammy. They claim he needs a muzzle. He nods politely, not that he intends on getting one mind.

As he exits the station he can see many of the traditional double decker buses that he's only seen in postcards or photographs. Each is heading off in its own direction. He has no idea of which one he needs to catch. All he has is an address. Thank God he's kept the label that was around William's neck the day he arrived. It's the only indication as to where the boys has is an address. T It's all he's got to give him any idea of where the boy comes from.

Looking lost he approaches an ARP warden stood on duty outside the station.

"Excuse me" he says, "I'm looking for Deppeteforrard." He knows it sounds odd, but apart from that he has no idea how to pronounce it.

"Sorry, say it again" the tired warden replies. The man can barely understand anything under Tom's accent.

He tries to repeat himself. Slower this time but it still doesn't seem to make much difference.

"Dep-pet-e-forrard?"

"Eh?" asks the warden again. A second man rescues the situation and takes the label off of him.

"It's called Deptford" explains the second man.

He repeats it to himself. "Detferd."

"Right then, you want the 63, leaves from opposite the station. Goes to the centre of where you're after."

He nods a thank you and heads out of the station.

It takes about 20 minutes for the bus to reach Deptford. As he gets off he can't see much of the dark, damp and dimly lit streets. His first thought is of the boy. So this is where the lad's roots are? He wonders how far he is from William's home. If you can call this place home. 'Some background' he thinks to himself.

As he rumbles though his pockets to find the label with the address on it he hears the familiar tones of the air-raid siren. He glances around. The majority of people all seem to be headed for the tube station. He wonders what to do? He has no idea of where the nearest shelter is. A warden calls him over.

"The shelter's here sir" the Warden tells him. Tom's grateful.

As they walk over he spots the man glancing at Sammy a couple of times. He has a good idea of what the man is going to say when they get to the entrance.

"I'm sorry but we can't let him in." The warden does sound genuinely sympathetic, but it isn't much consolation.

"What am I supposed to do then?" he asks the Warden. "Leave him out here and allow him to get blown to bits?"

There's something about the man that realizes he's not about to leave Sammy out there on his own. He'd rather be out there with him.

"Alright then" says the Warden, "come on."

About half an hour later and the both he and the Warden are sat having a cup of tea. The man's been good to him. They've introduced themselves, he's called Alf. He realizes that the warden must know that he's not a local.

"Where do you come from?" asks the warden.

"Pardon?" he replies.

"You're not from round here – I can tell that with your accent."

Tom shakes his head. "From the country." He notices the warden nod.

"What brings you round here?"

"I'm trying to find an evacuee, not heard from him since he went back."

The warden looks perplexed.

"We've had plenty of em run back" he admits. "One girl's done it twenty times. - Says she's happier here than in the country – even if the bombs are going off."

Tom knows he needs to correct the man.

"The boy's not run back" he explains. "His mother sent a letter saying she was ill like and that he was needed at home. He promised to write but it's been over a month and I've not heard anything."

"You sure?" asks the Warden. Tom nods firmly in reply.

The man seems to be rather surprised. "Do you have an address for this lad you're looking for?"

He hand's over the label. "I just want to see he's alright that's all."

The man gazes at the label, "I recognize that address, just round the corner from here, "Mrs Beech's house?"

Inside, Tom's heart lifts with hope. He soon spots Alf shaking his head though.

"Haven't seen her for a while" the warden says. "Can't recall seeing the boy for ages, - since the start of the evacuations." The warden hands him the label back. "And, she's definitely not told me of him coming back – and that's against regulations."

Tom smiles as he thinks of Charlie Ruddles. Him and Alf would get on well alright.

Alf points to a woman in the corner, "her over there lives next door" and shouts across. "Glad, can I borrow you for a sec."

The woman makes her way over, "What's the matter?"

"You haven't seen Mrs Beech around have you?"

Glad shakes her head. "She's away ent she? Some bible camp. Why?"

The warden points at Tom, "Man here's looking for her boy."

"Boy?" asks Glad sounding confused. "What boy?"

"The little lad" he explains, trying to describe William, - "Ten years old."

"Oh" Glad says recognizing who he means, "Willie?"

Tom nods. Perhaps she's seen him.

"Been evacuated hasn't he? - not seen him round here for months."

The warden glances anxiously at Tom. "The man here was who Willie stopped with, says that she wrote to him asking for him back."

"Well I've not seen him" says Glad, "and I've not heard her say he's come back. Not that she speaks to me anyways."

"Why didn't you tell me she were away?" asks Alf.

"Up to her isn't it?"

The warden glances at Tom. "I can show you the place if you want Mr Oakley but I don't think he's around here. And" continues the warden, "had it not been for you come lookin for him – I'd have thought he was still wi you."

"Would you mind showing me it" Tom asks. Alf nods before an ominous muffled bang sounds above the shelter.

"All being well" Alf admits. "All being well."

 _More to come soon. Hope you're enjoying it._


	6. Chapter Six

Thanks to all who have read so far. After a short delay here's the next instalment.

 **Disclaimer – Characters belong to Michelle Magorian!**

 **Chapter Six**

It's early the following morning before they finally hear the words 'all clear' make their way through the shelter. He's glad to hear it. It's been his first time in a real air-raid drill – thankfully there's been no need for them in Little Weirwold touch wood but it's been a long, frustrating evening of waiting, listening and hearing those ominous sounds from above throughout the night.

As he and Sammy leave the shelter he looks out for Alf. The man has told him some of the basics of what the boy's childhood was before he went to Weirwold. It's a grim tale to listen to. From what he's heard it seems that Old Man Beech wasn't the most pleasant of chaps to be around. He's sure that he's been spared of some of the worst details but Alf describes the man as someone who'd stumble in from the pub and use the wife as a punchbag. "The boy an'all I wouldn't wonder" Alf admits.

"Isn't he around?" asks Tom.

"Not any more" replies Alf as he shakes his head. "Came home one night, tripped on some steps and cracked his head open. Choked on his own vomit."

He shakes his head. Is this what the boy's come from? He thinks to himself. Some background.

It's only when they exit the shelter that the realization of the nature of what went on the night before hits. Where a tall building once stood opposite, only a large, burning pile of rubble remains. Ambulances have been quick to reach the scene, arriving and taking away victims. He can guess that many of them are bodies. As his attention is drawn to a red blanket covering over the whole of a small stretcher. He shudders when he thinks of what might be underneath it.

He sees Alf make his way over towards the blanket. As an ARP warden he has a gentle check underneath it to see whether it is anyone he might recognize. Alf shakes his head as he makes his way over to him.

"Little girl," Alf explains, "cannot have been much more than seven or eight."

He shakes his head sadly, inwardly desperately relieved that it hadn't been the boy.

"Flamin' war" Alf mutters. There isn't much he can say in response.

"Tom, do you mind giving us a few minutes to sort this mess out before we go and look for that kid of yours?"

"Of course" he nods back.

A few minutes quickly becomes an hour, and an hour quickly becomes two but he cannot complain. He knows that he is ok. He is safe for now. He is alive. Which is more than can be said for many of the poor souls which are being pulled from underneath the rubble. He's grateful when Alf makes his way over, and heads in a direction away from the burning buildings.

The walk to William's front door doesn't take very long. It's at the end of a terrace, each with an upstairs block and in this case a downstairs block. Thankfully, with the exception of some taped up windows, it's all in one piece, if not the nicest of places.

They see Glad waiting outside for them. "I've had a small glance inside the window but you can't really see much."

He nods before having a glance in the window himself.

"You've got a lot of time for this boy then?" she asks.

He nods again.

"Must be the first person who has" Glad admits. "Mother makes out that she's a chuffing saint to have to put up with him. Always claims he's causing her trouble.

"The lad never gave me any bother" he replies. "That I can vouch for."

He notices that Glad seems to believe him. "Can't imagine that boy being bad" she says, "always seemed to be quiet. Sitting target for the bullies at school." She looks down at the house. "This, house, always has been a place of mystery."

Both he and Alf are puzzled by this comment. "Go on" the warden says.

"You hear these strange bumps and thumps, like people moving furniture about."

"Well people do that don't they?" Alf replies. "What's so strange about that?"

"Who moves stuff at three in the morning?" Glad asks. Alf holds his hand up in surrender.

"Point taken."

Both he and Alf have a look inside the window. It's pretty much completely dark. They can just make out the image of a table and chair in the corner of a kitchen / dining room.

"No-one in there" Alf replies as he makes his way up the steps, "You sure she said she wanted him home?"

"I ain't imagining it" he replies almost indignant, but then he remembers what Alf has seen this morning. He hears some faint scratching. It's Sammy at the front door. That's odd.

"No-one in there Rover" Alf tells him.

He's worried now. "That's not like him" he admits as he tries the door handle a couple of times. He shakes it, seeing whether he can force it open.

"Hang on" calls out Alf. "What you playing at? You can't force your way in"

He doesn't listen. Samuel's scratching has become more frantic and the dog is barking. It's as if he's trying to raise some sort of alarm. Alf must realize something's up as well.

"Stand back" Alf says before he positions himself to push the door through.

They manage to break through the lock pretty easily but are greeted by an overpowering smell.

For the first time, Tom fears the worst.


	7. Chapter Seven

Hello to all new and continuing readers. Hope you're still enjoying 'TBWCH'

 **Disclaimer – Characters belong to Michelle Magorian!**

 **Chapter Seven**

They rush through the building. They know the quicker they can get in and out of here the better. The stench is awful. He doesn't want to admit to anyone what it smells like. He's fearing the worst. He thinks of the lad, who can possibly live in these conditions with that smell at the moment? It's as almost as if he wants to find the place empty. At least he can think of William as being safe from this place.

They head into the kitchen and apart from a table and a couple of wooden chairs, find it to be completely empty. The next room they try must be the boy's bedroom, in it is a wooden bed with the thinnest mattress alongside a small and badly discoloured bedsheet and blanket. A small pile of dirty clothes lay in the corner. He can recognize a few as things that Alice Fletcher had knitted for William during his first week in Little Weirwold. He glances back at the bed. It's clear that it's not been slept in for several days but it still looks untidy, unwelcoming, inhospitable.

He's beginning to get more and more worried as they make their way through the house. The stench is getting worse and poor Samuel is agitated by something. Deep down he knows that something must be here for the dog to be acting like this. Even Alf realizes that there's something odd about the poor animal.

"Is he usually like this?" Alf asks Tom.

He shakes his head in reply. "He can smell something. I'm sure of it."

They check a second, larger and more decorated bedroom of which he guesses must be Mrs Beech's. He shakes his head when he realises that she has got a decent bed and blanket. He thinks of the boy again. Surely she'd be taking care of him. They also find a small wooden wardrobe which is empty of clothes.

Alf shakes his head. "Wherever that woman's gone, I don't think she's taken the boy with her."

Tom nods. He glances at Alf. Neither want to admit that they have a bad feeling about what they're going to find.

Suddenly, Sammy jumps up at Tom before racing down the staircase. - It's as if he's trying to tell them something.

Both he and Alf, plus Glad make their way quickly down the stairs and back into the kitchen. He finds Sammy pressing up against a door. He can already see that it has been wedged shut.

"What's that door for?" Alf asks Glad.

"Just a cupboard with some pipes in" replies Glad.

"Any reason why she might have forced it shut?"

"Cant think of one" Glad replies. "Its like she's trying to hide something."

'Or someone' he thinks to himself. His heart is beginning to get faster. The worry. The fear. The dread of what's behind is growing.

He and Alf tug sharply at the door, hoping that the sudden force would be able to free it but it's been secured with something underneath it. A second attempt a couple of minutes later makes little difference.

Eventually Alf finds a metal bar that he can put on the inside of the door to use as a pivot to try and force it open. After a couple of more tries, he's able to force their way in.

Alf shines a light into the cupboard. The smell has gotten worse.

"God" Alf coughs, "What on earth is going on here?"

Tom can make out the outline of a something in the corner. A small, thin, frightened figure with an arm chained to a pipe above their head. The little figure is nursing a bundle in their other arm.

He's shocked by the boy's appearance when he realizes who it is.

It's William. They've found him.

 _Once again, many thanks for reading so far. More to come soon._


	8. Chapter Eight

Hi all – apologies for the comparative delay in uploading the new chapter. Hope you're still enjoying it and as ever many thanks for reading!

 **Disclaimer – Characters belong to Michelle Magorian!**

 **Chaper Eight**

A short while later and they've managed to bring William and the baby out of the cupboard. He can see that the boy's wrist is very sore from being chained to the piping. Tom thinks about what the poor lad must have gone through in recent weeks. The baby too. He knows that the baby is long gone. He can't think of how he'll share that with the boy. In the midst of the huge relief he has in coming here and finding William alive, there's the sadness in his mind when he thinks of how he wishes that he had come looking for the boy sooner. Why had he waited so long? Given the bruises he'd found all over the boy when he'd arrived.

Tom looks at William. The boy looks so different to the last time he'd seen him a few weeks before. It's as if he's gone back to being the terrified little soul which stood on his doorstep the previous September. The boy was so timid that he was almost scared to do anything. Realizing what the mother must be like. He can now understand why. Gone is the chirpy, confident and happy boy which William had been in Little Weirwold. Now he's back to being the frightened figure he had used to be, left to hold the baby. Was that the reason he'd been called home?

Tom notices a policeman approach the boy. "Pass me the baby son" the policeman calls out. There's no malice or sharpness to the words but he notices it's enough to make William flinch. He notices him clutch the baby tightly – trying to protect it.

"Keep away" William calls out.

Tom glances at the policeman as well as Alf, Glad and a young woman from a Red Cross ambulance who'd just arrived. "Let me talk to him" he whispers to the policeman. "He knows me like."

Both the policeman and Alf nod their agreement.

"William" he says as he leans down next to the boy. He's looking at the baby. "What's his name then?"

William glances back at him before looking down at the baby.

"It's a her" he explains, "I call her Trudy."

He nods kindly. "Trudy" he smiles, "that's a nice name." He turns to the Red Cross ambulance driver. "Do you think we'll be able to get a blanket for the little un?" he asks.

The young woman understands immediately and rushes to the ambulance to fetch a blanket. Outside, a small crowd – curious by the appearance of the ambulance has gathered.

"William" he calls out to the boy. The boy says nothing. He just has this glazed expression which doesn't change.

"Are you going to let me have a hold then?" Tom asks.

William stares back at Tom again. The only man who has made him happy. The only person who has made him feel safe. The only person who he trusts to keep him safe.

He looks at Tom before glancing down at his baby sister. Quietly, he presses his lips to her forehead. At the back of his mind he has the feeling that he's saying goodbye.

Gently, William hands Trudy over to Tom who takes her carefully over to Alf and the ambulance driver. Tom spots both of them feeling the baby's neck. After a couple of checks, the inevitable sad shake of the head comes. There isn't much more to be said.

Now alone again, William grabs Tom tightly and hugs him. It's a hug he's desperately wanted.

"Why didn't you come?" asks the boy. There's no anger in his voice. He's trying to stifle the tears, the hurt, the upset of what he has been through. "I kept calling for you but you didn't come."

Tom hugs the boy tighter and whispers to himself "don't worry boy. I'm here now."


End file.
